


Out of the Blue

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier-fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Threesome, cheesy af, first-time, i'm a sap, implied septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a favor to ask his friends Dan and Arin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KattyWolfShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/gifts).



Arin bit back a yawn as he slouched against the Grump Space couch when he saw his phone waddle against the table.  He picked it up and looked at the caller ID briefly before answering.

 

“Hey, Mark! What’s up?”

 

“Heeey, Arin…” Mark’s voice sounded distant, with the sound of buffering wind in the background. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

 

“Naw, we were about to take a little snack break, actually. What’s up?”

 

“Uh…” There was breathy noise on the other line. “This is actually kind of weird thing to ask about...but...I don’t know. I had to wait until my Mom and brother were asleep AND I had to go outside...but...I kind of...have a favor to ask.”

 

Arin raised an eyebrow. By Mark’s evasive tone, he wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or not. “Oh. Okay. Lay it on me, then."

 

Mark sighed heavily. “Well...while I’ve been in Cincinnati, I’ve been kind of bored. I mean, it’s nice to relax and be with family and stuff but it feels weird not working, y’know? And I just...I was going through the Game Grumps backlog, just to have something to listen to and I think it was in the uh...Pokemon one and you and Dan were talking about fucking me?”

 

“Oh.” Arin wanted to laugh out loud but it was still hard to gauge where Mark was going with this so he erred on the side of offense, chuckling with nervousness. “Heh, sorry man, sometimes we don’t know half the shit that comes out our mouths. I don’t even remember that conversation, actually.”

 

Mark cleared his throat. “No, it’s not...I’m not offended or anything. It’s...it’s weird, I must have heard that episode before and my reaction then was kind of like ‘Ha, that’s flattering but...whatever.’ but...I don’t know. A lot of stuff has happened since then. Heh, I won’t say I’ve matured that much but in a weird way, I’ve gotten kind of used people having that reaction to me and...I had it in the background while I was playing “Plague Inc.” or something and I started actually seriously...considering it.” Arin must not have said anything right away because Mark let the other shoe drop. “You guys...fucking me.”

 

“Oh.” Arin’s eyes were completely bugged out in surprise. If he was drinking, he would have spit water out all over the place like a sprinkler. “W-what do you mean?”

 

“Uh, I don’t mean both at the same time, or anything! I…” Mark sputtered. “I mean, I’ve gotten really close to you guys over the years and I trust you and Dan. I…” Mark chuckled quietly and nervously, making Arin's heart pulse weirdly. “I was kind of imagining it with you being really gentle and stuff with me, that is if you were serious about it.”

 

“So...what you’re saying is...you want to know if that offer...to fuck you in the ass...is still on the table?” A flattered blush was pinkening Arin’s cheeks and his lips were curving into a smirk of understanding.

 

“Uh...yeah? God, it sounds so weird when you put it like that but...more or less, yeah.”

 

Arin finally laughed out loud. “Oh my God, Mark, of course! What? You thought I was gonna say ‘No’?!”

 

“Um...honestly, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

 

Arin laughed again. “Pfft.” He was passing a hand through his hair when he saw out of the corner of his eye Dan standing beside the couch with an unopened bottle of water and a look of mild confusion on his face. “Oh hey, Dan! I’m talking to Mark!” Arin bounded off the couch, making Dan’s eyebrows jump up his forehead. “Hang on, lemme put it on speakerphone.”

 

“Uh...okay. Sure,” Mark muttered on the other line.

 

Arin tapped the button and held it between him and Dan. “Okay, we’re on speakerphone now.”

 

“Alright,” Mark laughed nervously. “Hey, Dan.”

 

“Hi, Mark. How was your holiday?”

 

“Um...it was goo-”

 

“So, how did you want to do this?” Arin interrupted. “Like as soon as you get back to L.A. or-?”

 

“I don’t think as soon as I get back. I’d need to settle back into my routine first, make sure Chica’s fine and stuff.”

 

“Do what?” Dan asked but not loud enough before Arin intercepted the conversation again.

 

“True, true. That’ll give me some time to get everything set up.” There was a hint of a wicked smirk forming on Arin’s face that made Dan even more confused.

 

“Heh, you make it sound like a doctor’s appointment or something.”

 

“Well, I mean...I have to buy supplies and clean up and stuff. Did you want to do this at my house or yours?”

 

Mark laughed. “Oh...I don’t think I could get Matt and Ryan out of the house long enough for...Dan, are you okay? You haven’t said anything.”

 

Dan jumped slightly, surprised to be included in the conversation finally. “Huh? Oh, I don’t know what we’re talking about.”

 

Arin chuckled darkly, scratching at his chin whiskers. “Mark wants us to pop his cherry.”

 

“Oh my God, that sounds disgusting!” Mark said with a rumble of laughter. “Can’t you be more...I dunno, more delicate than that?”

 

Arin snorted, rolling his eyes. “Okay, FINE. Mark wants us to make slow, sweet love...to his ass.”

 

Mark laughed again. “That’s more like it!”

 

“Wait what?! When did we agree to this?!”

 

“I did...on your behalf.”

 

Mark’s laughter died down. “Dan, do you not want to…?”

 

“Uh…wait, back up? What’s going on?”

 

“Um...the short version is I was listening to Pokemon episodes and you had a conversation about fucking me and...I kind of thought that...I wouldn’t mind taking up that offer.” Mark’s voice was quiet, almost embarrassed.

 

“Wait, I-I don’t remember that…”

 

Arin laughed. “Neither do I. I’m going to have to look it up.”

 

“I really don’t know which episode it was. I had the playlist queued up on the background while I was playing a browser game. Hearing that part...heh, kind of distracted me.”

 

Arin chuckled darkly. "I bet."

 

Mark laughed back, albeit a touch more bashfully. "Well...good thing I was wearing headphones."

 

"Um...Mark, are you sure about this? I mean...I don't remember the context of it or anything but you don't have to feel obligated to-"

 

"I'm sure! I...I mean, it's really more complicated than that but...I really like you guys and I'm glad to have you as my friends and..." Mark let out a short laugh. "I think you're both sexy as hell so I mean...if it's just going to be no strings attached and it won't change anything too much between us...sure, I don't have a problem with it."

 

Arin glanced to see Dan was looking a touch conflicted, not to mention his cheeks were rosier than before. "O-okay, I'm just making sure."

 

"Don't worry about it, babe. We'll take REAL good care of you." Arin purred.

 

"Hah, hey now...don't tease me."

 

"Naw, you're right. I'll save that for when you get back."

 

Mark let out another low embarrassed and flattered chuckle. "Okay then. I just wanted to call to...I dunno, get that off my chest."

 

"Don't worry about it. We'll have to talk about it again, get everything set up beforehand. I do want to know more about your plans, though."

 

"Okay, Arin. Bye, guys! Talk to you soon!"

 

"'Night, Mark."

 

Before Dan could say anything, the line already went dead and Arin had set his cell back on the table. He was still perched on the arm of the couch with a death grip on his water bottle.

 

"Okay...did that conversation actually happen or it's just late and I've taken my late night crazy pills?"

 

Arin laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Shit, I'm going to have to find that episode now." He looked up at Dan and nudged his arm, who then flinched as if he'd been shocked by static. "What's the matter, Dan? Didn't want to be outed by Mark or something?"

 

"What? No...it's not that, though...it's weird almost everybody knows we're a...thing now. Not boyfriends but..."

 

"Tch, it's not like he's going to tell anybody. So what's the problem, huh?" Arin put a finger to his lip and tilted his head in mock thoughtfulness. "Wasn’t it a certain somebody that said not-too-long ago that Mark had 'filled out nicely'?" Arin grinned as Dan started to squirm, catching him in his own lie as his cheeks reddened even more.

 

"Yeah...I did say that...but that was before this whole...arrangement happened!"

 

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are! He just called me out of the blue."

 

"But you already agreed to do it!"

 

"What was I going to do, say 'No'? Plus he wanted both of us...however that's going to work." Arin rested his head on Dan's bony shoulder as he exhaled heavily. "It's not like you've never done a threesome before..."

 

Dan's brow creased. "Yeah but one of them wasn't my boss and the other wasn't..."

 

"A hot piece of Korean-German ass?"

 

Dan sputtered. "Shut up, you big slut." By the twist of Dan's mouth, at least he was amused. "Wait, Mark is half Korean?"

 

"Yeah. He told me." Arin straightened and gave his hair a petulant toss. "You could have found that out if you didn't keep avoiding him because of your massive crush on him."

 

Dan pouted. "I don't avoid him. I'm busy."

 

"Not _that_ busy..." Arin muttered under his breath but loud enough for Dan to hear.

 

Dan huffed. "Okay...it's too late to be having this conversation. We were supposed to be finding a game to finish off this session."

 

Arin shrugged. "Alright."

 

Just before they queued up some junky SNES game and started the capture, Dan nudged against him as he settled onto the couch and asked quietly (just in case the mike would pick it up) "Uh...does Mark...say anything about me?"

\---

"Hey...what are you up to?" Dan said, leaning over Arin at his office computer.

 

"Looking up the episode where we talk about fucking Mark," Arin said matter-of-factly

 

"Oh yeah...that's a thing that's still happening..." Dan said in a flat tone, looking around the office to make sure nobody was overhearing this.

 

"Uh huh...I still need to get stuff. I'm probably out of lube."

 

"Oh yeah...stop by the CVS for that next time you go out," Dan muttered. 

 

Arin snorted. "CVS? Fuck no, Mark is getting the primo stuff, not some fucking store-brand shit..."

 

"My mistake..." Dan was glancing out of his peripheral vision to make sure everybody was still wearing their headphones and not eavesdropping on this. The less everybody else knew, the better.

 

"I think I found it, though. It's in the 30's..." Arin swiveled his chair to the side and was making a move to pull the cord from his headphones out of its port. "You want to hear it, Dan?"

 

"Noooo...I'm good..." Dan backed away and made his way to his "work station" (a pile of blankets and his laptop) on the couch, which Arin watched with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Huh. Suit yourself."

 

Listening to the conversation back brought back vague memories and it was probably with hindsight, you could view the whole 'debate' as a joke but he and Dan seemed semi-serious, at least, but only in the weird way they'd grown into as friends by occasionally making their love of other close male friends gay or based on sexual attraction. Still, he could see Mark then being flattered but otherwise ambivalent to the whole thing at the time because it would be hard to see it as serious.

 

That wasn't the only thing Arin found interesting.

 

After he and Arin's barely inaudible slap fight where he came out the victor (a victory he didn't even really remember winning, to be honest) Dan's reaction to it was very...telling.

 

He sounded defeated but also...resigned. Like he had made his peace knowing Arin had come out on top, on top in this jokey fight to see who could fuck Mark.

 

Arin wanted to laugh, and almost caved and did. Dan didn't have a problem with the idea of fucking Mark, as squirrely as he was being about the whole thing. No, he was mad that he wasn't going to be the one actually doing the fucking. Maybe he didn't remember the context of that conversation but he must have remembered the outcome if he still thought Arin was going to be one fucking Mark.

 

_Holy fuck. Dan's mad at me because he thinks I want Mark all to myself_.

 

He had been pretty gung-ho about the idea once he knew what it was but he'd be lying if he had to say he didn't want to fuck Mark. Dan was the one nursing this silly crush on Mark as if it wasn't totally obvious he liked him and that Mark liked him too. Hell, Mark asked him all the time if Dan was free to just hang out or film a video with him and Dan would always make up an excuse, even if he wasn't busy. It was pitiful, to say the least.

Arin tented his fingers, leaning back in his desk chair before an idea sprouted that made him smile wickedly to himself. They were going to have to call Mark again to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay, guys but all my fics had to be put on the backburner for the GG Big Bang. 
> 
> Also just kind of a brief note, because I started this fic earlier in the year and it's set then so Mark has his blue hair instead of his as of now current red hair. I hope that's not weird or jarring or anything. (:

The next time they were to touch base with Mark, Arin decided to at least give Dan some heads up. Since the call that started everything rolling into motion came when neither of them were expecting it, he might as well schedule a follow-up call after talking about it between one another some more before making any definite plans.

 

That had been the plan, at least.

 

Whenever he could grab a spare moment, he started texting Mark on his own, just to gauge where his head was at. Part of him did wonder if Mark’s confession was just a symptom of homesickness or something else to that effect and once the holiday season was over and he was back in L.A., he'd change his mind. Whatever the reason, he found himself already incredibly invested in making sure Mark still wanted to do it, especially after finding out the reason for Dan’s reluctance at the very idea of having no-strings sex with Mark.

 

It started off pretty friendly and casual at first, then Arin began to lead the conversation into what kind of things Mark was into. It did start off as curiosity, a way to test the waters. The subject never came up as much as he realized in hindsight and even then, Mark just never talked about sex except in the abstract, never in a way to let on about what he was into as far as preference, kinks or fetishes. Asking about it almost made him feel dirty, like he was corrupting Mark, his innocent younger friend, and he had to laugh at that notion.

 

Because Mark hadn't had much real life experience, he was very shy, even a little ashamed that he hadn't done a whole lot so it ended up, as he told Arin, he was fine with the girls he had been with to lead the way and he liked knowing if he was doing a good job, getting a lot of enjoyment out of pleasing and being attentive but also laying back and letting the other person take care of him.

 

So Mark was a bit of a sub. Interesting.

 

Then conversation veered towards things Mark hadn't done before and may want to try and that turned out to have the more interesting, pertinent things. Mark demurred at first, saying he wasn't "really that kinky or adventurous" but actually pulling up a list of kinks and asking about each of them (just so he wouldn’t leave anything out) painted a different picture entirely. In the grand scheme of things, Mark was less kinky than either him or Dan but he was completely open and non-judgmental to everything, even if Mark had to punctuate every text of admission with a smiley or emoji to, as he said, "take the sting out".

 

Arin was infinitely pleased to find Mark actually liked butt stuff, at least from what he had done before (being spanked or having his ass squeezed or touched, especially during missionary), even more pleased that Mark would be into wearing a butt-plug, vibrating or otherwise, if the opportunity came up. ("but no tails. that would be more my bro's kind of thing, lol XD") Also, as he said, he was a “slut” for his neck being kissed, sucked on or bitten. But things like being blindfolded or having his arms either tied above his head or behind his back went in the “maybe” pile, though Mark seemed to be totally on board with the idea of being dominated, just with some slight restrictions. Anything that had the slightest whiff of cruelty, humiliation or extreme pain Mark definitely wasn’t into.

 

**> >I had an ex-gf who used to play mind games and fuck around with me a lot. I guess you could call me more submissive than dominant on the I guess...sliding scale but I don't get any enjoyment out of being called names or being treated like a piece of shit or abused, even its consensual abuse. I'd much rather be treated nice and pampered. Does that make sense? :/**

 

Arin read him loud and clear, and also couldn't help feeling retroactively angry and sad such a sweet, loving person as Mark had been treated like that in the past.

 

It came to a head when Arin asked what one of Mark's fantasies was and not-at-all surprisingly, it involved Dan. Mark apologized for it, probably because Arin wasn't involved in the fantasy at all, but Arin said it was fine. By now, he was very keen to know what it entailed.

 

**> >Ok so it goes...me and Dan are driving somewhere at night and we're driving out of the city and we stop somewhere really open and the stars are out and we start...y'know, making out and stuff and then we go in the backseat and Dan opens the sunroof and there's just stars above us for miles and miles, super clear and bright and we are just...looking deep into each other eyes and Dan’s really slow and gentle and we just..make love.**

 

There was a moment’s pause to let Arin absorb it fully, then Mark added "But yeah, whatever. Sorry it’s not nasty or anything >_>;”

 

Arin practically had to cover his mouth to keep from squealing aloud. Technically he was still at work but it was just so tooth-rottingly sweet and romantic that he had to double over at his desk to keep from grinning and cackling like a maniac. Mark even used the phrase “make love” instead of “fuck”, which was so old-fashioned but so stupidly cute at the same time, he couldn’t stand it. He told Mark so himself and Mark texted back: "Psh, naw man. It's super stupid >_<”

 

Still, it made the gears in Arin's mind begin to turn. Yeah, this could work. Now he just had to get Mark and Dan together, somehow.

 

\----

 

The way Dan exhaled and squared his shoulders before Arin started the call made him think that maybe, just maybe, his theory was true...or that Dan really had reservations about it and just didn’t want to do it.

 

Then again, he didn't say 'No' to any of it, he was just jittery and insistent on keeping it hush-hush.  Well, he'd see soon enough.

 

They carved a special private moment, reserving one of the soundproof rooms for better privacy. Rolling his eyes a little, Arin respected Dan’s wish to be as discreet as possible about it around the office but he had to at least let Suzy know in advance, since they were doing this at his house.

 

Arin gave Dan's hand a comforting squeeze and started the call.

 

"Hey, Arin!" Mark's voice called out from the phone.

 

"Mark, hey. I'm here with Dan. I just wanted to let you know the details we figured out about our little...appointment," Arin said, lowering his voice with intent.

 

"Uh huh?"

 

"So...I thought about it and...I don't think I'll be able to do it."

 

“What? For real?!" Mark couldn't hide the disappointment and confusion in his voice but Arin pressed on.

 

"What I mean about that is...I think the best way to do this is I'll be the one prepping you, getting you ready and stuff but...I think Dan would be better to...do the deed. Is that okay with you?"

 

As soon as he said those words, he could feel Dan’s body tense up beside him as he let out a barely audible intake of breath.

 

"Ohh...that's...okay! I'm fine with that." Mark said, trying to hide his excitement at that idea. "What about you, Dan?"

 

Dan’s body gave a shake to attention, a blush spreading rampant across his cheeks. "Ye-yeah! I mean...I...want to make it good for you, Mark."

 

"Oh, don't worry. Dan will treat you _real_ good. I'm speaking from experience, trust me," Arin cooed, lacing his fingers with Dan's. Their eyes met and Dan dropped his gaze, trying in vain to hide the smile breaking out on his face but failing.

 

"Ohohoh, I can't wait to get back to L.A., then..." Mark's voice dropped low, warm and thick.

 

"Heheh, we'll you'll have to. Good things come to those who wait, boo."

 

Mark chuckled. "Tsk. That'll be kind of _hard_.”

 

"I did want to ask, just to know before we do anything...have you ever done any butt stuff before?"

 

Dan looked ready to protest but considering what they were going to do, it seemed appropriate so he closed his mouth.

 

"Erm...no, not really." Mark muttered. "Should I...do some? Before I get there?"

 

"Oh, you don't have to. It just means we'll have to _extra_ slow and gentle. We don't want to break you, Markiemoo."

 

"Oh..." A shock, like a jolt of static, went through Arin and Dan as Mark gasped softly on the other line. "O-okay. That would be...yeah..."

 

Ever business-like, Arin continued. "Are you clean?"

 

"Oh...um, I can get tested when I get back. It won't that big of a problem."

 

Arin hummed in acknowledgement. "Just making sure. I know Dan is just _aching_ to cream that tight asshole of yours..."

 

"Arin! Holy shit!" Dan sputtered and ducked his head, his face going beet-red.

 

Arin scoffed. "What? You know you do, Daniel. Don’t deny it." and bumped his shoulder against Dan’s.

 

“I...um...wow...that’s...heh…” Mark chuckled again, unable to finish his thought.

 

Arin could picture Mark right now as if he was sitting right in front of him, grinning ear to ear and squirming like crazy.

 

Oh, he couldn't wait for Mark to come back.

 

When the call was over (just going over general details about when and where and a lot goodbyes) Dan glanced in Arin’s direction, his eyes hooded and guilty.

 

"Ar, I-"

 

"No need to thank me,” Arin said, smirking proudly.

 

"No, it's not that. It..." he sighed, fussing with his hair. "I feel...weird about all of this. Really."

 

Arin’s expression sobered. "Yeah?"

 

"Well, 'weird' because...I'm...not used to this...this thing we have together." Dan huffed and fidgeted before continuing. "It’s stupid but...I felt kind of...shitty for liking Mark because...I felt like I was cheating on you, even if it was just in my mind. It took me so long to sort out my feelings for you that...it just felt like I couldn't really do anything about it because I’m with you now...sort of. I'm not used to...I dunno, crushing on guys."

 

"Dan...you don't have to apologize for anything." Arin grasped Dan's thin body and gave him a tight hug, Dan laying his head against his shoulder as he rubbed his back in soothing sweeps. "I know this poly thing has been weird for you but trust me, there’s nothing about this whole thing that would make me think you’re cheating on me, because you’re not.” Dan had curled up against him in such a way that couldn’t give him a kiss on cheek and ending up nuzzling his lips in the woolly tangles of the older man’s hair. “I really don’t have a problem with you liking Mark and...I mean, it’s pretty obvious you like him.”

 

"I'm glad it's totally fucking obvious to everybody else," Dan grumbled against Arin’s shoulder, which made Arin laugh out loud.

 

"Hey, I'm just observant. By the way…” Arin picked his phone back up, humming under his breath as he scrolled through his texts with Mark and handed it to Dan. “I did the hard part for you. Now study up.” Arin smirked and patted Dan on the side of his arm as he rose to retrieve his Wii remote.

 

\---

 

Dan tried not to be nervous the night Mark was coming over but his tics betrayed him, bouncing his leg and rubbing his thumb over the back of his other hand while he sat on the couch.

 

Arin was restless too but for a different reason. He had been running around the house, straightening up and making things presentable, which Dan was a bit surprised at. He could even smell something like scented candles or incense wafting in from the bedroom. Along with the plastic bag containing the "primo" lube, Arin had another bag he was oddly insistent that Dan not look through or go near in any way.

 

After waiting for what seemed like hours, there was a quiet knock at the door and Arin practically flew over to the door to open it. It took longer for Dan to make his way to the door as he rose from the couch before Arin was putting his arm around the younger man, heat rising to his face when he heard the unmistakable tender smack of lips. 

 

"Arin, jeez! Can’t you at least wait until he gets in the house?!” Dan couldn't help his voice rising into an indignant squeak.

 

Arin pulled away from Mark, who was looking very surprised and red in the face, and laughed, "Well, shit, I'm just happy to see him."

 

Mark laughed bashfully, rolling his bottom lip over the edge of his teeth. "Heh. I'm happy to see you guys, too..."

 

Arin finally backed away and let Mark come in and as Mark stepped over the threshold, Dan could feel his heart thud heavily in his chest. Really, Mark looked just like any other time he ever saw him. It must have been longer than he realized since he'd seen Mark because he had remembered Mark had dyed his hair blue and now the blue had faded to a softer shade. He was also wearing a red flannel shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up over his thick arms, carrying in one hand a cardboard sleeve of glass bottles.

 

"Oh, you brought beer? I thought you couldn't drink anymore," Arin said, raising his eyebrow.

 

"Oh no, it's like... gourmet soda,” Mark said with a shrug, holding it up slightly for Arin to see. 

 

"Oooh, fancy!" Arin cooed and took the case from Mark, putting it on the coffee table.

 

Mark laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I felt weird not bringing anything with me."

 

Dan sat down as Mark sat beside him. As Arin was about to sit down as well, he took one of the bottles and instantly sprang back up.

 

"Aw, shit! I'm going to find a bottle-opener! Be right back!"

 

Mark made a noise of protest but Arin was already stumbling towards the kitchen and then the silence was broken by the sound of drawers haphazardly being opened and the loud rattle of silverware and cutlery. 

 

With a shrug, Mark chuckled as he took one of the bottles from the sleeve. "I was going to tell him they're twist off, but whatever."

 

Dan snickered, putting his arm over the back of the couch and crossing one leg over his knee. "He'll figure it out in oh...five minutes?"

 

"Yeah, probably..."

 

There was a moment of silence as Mark took a swig from his bottle and Dan took one of his own, examining the label.

 

"They're different flavors. I think one of them is strawberry."

 

"Ah, okay."

 

Leaning over, he tried to twist off the cap, biting his lip and grunting with effort before Mark chuckled and took the bottle from him, twisting it off easily and then handing it back to him, a proud smirk playing on his lips.

 

"Well, shit! Way to insult my masculinity!" Dan laughed.

 

"Naw, you did that all on your own..."

 

Now they were alone, Dan suddenly became incredibly aware of little things, like way the muscles in Mark's arms bulged out as he opened the bottle or the way his shirt gaped open, offering a tantalizing glimpse of his throat and collarbones as his mouth pursed around the lip of his soda bottle or Mark unconsciously drawing attention to his fringe of blue hair by constantly brushing it over his forehead and fussing with it, adjusting the ends with his fingertips. Casting a sidelong glance at Dan (who was watching his behavior fondly and with his own blend of nervousness and anticipation swirling inside him), he halted and laughed, soft and shy.

 

"Sorry. Nervous habit."

 

Reaching over, Dan brushed his fingers through Mark's hair, smoothing it over and adjusting it so it fell in soft waves over his forehead. "There. Much better."

 

Mark looked up, his deep brown eyes warm and sweet like melted chocolate. "Thanks."

 

"You look good tonight..." Dan's voice came out low and whisper quiet. As soon as the words left his mouth, the truer the statement was and he couldn't help curling up inside with self-consciousness for not putting more effort into what he wore, just blindly throwing on whatever shirt and jeans were clean. 

 

"Heh. Thanks. I'm wearing my lucky flannel so..." Mark bobbed shoulders, rolling his eyes slightly. 

 

"Why is it lucky?"

 

"I wore it when I beat Five Night's at Freddy's, or one of them. But I think of it as lucky so that’s as good a reason as any to call it ‘lucky’..." he gave a shrug and scooted closer to Dan until their shoulders were touching.

 

Dan chuckled. "Do you think you'll need it?"

 

"Well...I AM getting lucky tonight, so..."

 

They both shared a laugh over that and the room instantly became quiet again.

 

"Fuck, I can't believe we're going to do this..." Dan said, brushing his hair back from his face.

 

"Yeah, neither can I...even though I did kind of set it up but..." Mark exhaled and put his hand on Dan's bony knee before looking back up at him. "I'm glad it's you guys."

 

Dan smiled broadly, giddy warmth flooding his chest. "Aww, Mark...That's really sweet."

 

"Well, I trust you guys a lot. Hearing that episode, I guess I wouldn't have thought about it had it not been for that but there's really no one else I'd rather..." Mark ducked his head, a wolfish smile consuming his face as the rest of his words came out in a rumble of husky giggles. "Let butt-fuck me…”

 

"Oh..." Dan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Way to kill the romance."

 

"What?! That's what we're doing, isn't it?" Mark smirked, his gaze playfully pointed.

 

"Yeah, but we set this whole thing up-"

 

"Soooo...you weren't just going to get me naked and fight over me like a piece of meat?" Shifting on the couch, Mark turned his body sideways and put his own arm over the back of the couch, tilting his head down so his glasses slid down the narrow bridge of his nose and pursing his lips before smirking. Dan couldn't help his eyes widening as Mark's shirt bulged open proudly in invitation, exposing a patch of bronzy skin. "Frankly, Dan...I'm a little disappointed."

 

Dan's mouth went dry. He'd never seen Mark act flirty before, or had been on the receiving end of it before and for a moment, he was at a loss at what to do.

 

After Arin handed him his phone, he spent several minutes reading all the texts between him and Mark while Arin played Monster Hunter, his face growing hotter by the second. Arin didn’t leave very many stones unturned, even asking Mark if he was into breathplay, something he’d never even heard of before then. Further down, once Arin spelled it out to say it involved choking, Dan was infinitely relieved to find Mark wasn’t into it. Still, it did give him a better idea of the kinds of things Mark liked so he would know what to do and not accidentally go too far, something he was incredibly afraid of doing.

 

Once he got down to the part about Mark’s fantasy about him, he had to go to the bathroom to take five and regain some composure, re-reading the text and feeling uncharacteristically weak in the knees, going so far as to prop himself up against the door to keep from swooning and sliding to the ground. He almost felt bad that his own fantasies of Mark were so vague and half-formed, like his own brain was trying to save him the futility of spinning fantasies about somebody he could never have. They were just flashes of images and feelings: hearing Mark laugh, watching him smile, kissing him, sappy PG things like that.

 

Usually when he was stuck on what to do, for whatever reason, he called on his Danny Sexbang side. Even though he imagined his alter ego as 100 percent heterosexual (before he knew he himself wasn’t), it helped at least to put him in the right mindset. ‘Just breathe,’ he reminded himself as he let his tense body relax, looking at Mark with fresh eyes.

 

“Heh…” Dan smiled slow and seductive. “I don’t think there’ll be any fighting. Arin may have won that fight before but…” Reaching over, he brushed his fingertips over the edges of Mark’s shirt, crossing over and drawing a gentle line down his upper chest. “Even he knows when to let me have what’s rightfully mine...namely that _ass_ …” the last word coming out as a playful growl.

 

Mark gasped, his eyes fluttering as his hand curled over Dan’s thigh, gripping tight. “ _Dan_ …”

 

“That is what you want, isn’t it?” Dan leaned in closer, ghosting kisses over Mark’s ear as he could feel the younger man shiver deliciously to his teasing touch.

 

“Yeah…” Mark groaned weakly.

 

“ ‘Yeah’, what? You’re going to have be more specific, Mark…” Dan’s grin widened.

 

Mark let out a huff. “Don’t...fucking make me beg…”

 

So Mark was a little shy. Considering it took a few days’ worth of texts for Arin to suss out Mark’s turn-ons, it seemed to make sense and Mark already seemed to be slipping into a submissive role. Either way, he was fine teasing it out of him.

 

Dan moved closer, leaning over and giving Mark’s neck a teasing little suckle, making his breath catch. “Why not? Don’t be shy, baby...I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want...”

 

So in the headspace of being seductive, Dan tried not to jump as he felt Mark’s fingers curl into his hair and then slide down the side of his neck as he drew himself up, his glasses sitting askew as he fixed him with smoldering eyes.

 

“I want you inside me...” he growled and it felt lit Dan’s very blood on fire to hear such a deep voice wrap so completely around him, heat pooling so quickly in his lap that it left him light-heated. Outwardly, he fought to not seem so overwhelmed by it as he chuckled quietly, his tone lightly scolding.

 

“Mark, can’t you just be patient?" 

 

A yelp of surprise escaped his lips as Mark tugged him by the shoulder closer until their faces were mere inches apart, Mark’s breath puffing against his face. “No…” he said simply before their lips collided, making heat plummet into Dan’s stomach as he slanted his mouth over Mark’s, the faint taste of cream soda on his lips.

 

From the back of the couch, Dan moved his hand to cradle the back of Mark's head before moving down over the curve of his spine. They broke apart from the kiss briefly as they adjusted themselves on the squashy couch before gravitating towards each other again. Their kisses were sloppy and a little awkward with Mark’s glasses constantly bumping against his cheekbones and Mark’s lips curling a little, indicating he wasn’t used to kissing somebody with facial hair before. Despite that, Dan couldn't get enough. His hands moved blindly towards the younger man’s waist to pull him close while Mark held onto him, one hand sliding over the side of his face and the other twisting possessively onto the front of his T-shirt.

 

“Goddamn. You’re a little tiger, aren’t you?” Dan panted, a proud smile playing on his lips. He knew he’d have to go slow and let Mark adjust but he hadn’t been expecting Mark to respond to him this much and it thrilled him. Maybe this would turn out alright after all.

 

Mark laughed shakily, loosening his grip on Dan’s shirt but otherwise staying exactly where he was. “Sorry. I just...thought a lot about this while I was away…”

 

Before Dan could say anything to that, his ears perked as Arin's heavy footsteps approached. 

 

“HEY, so I just realized this was a twist-off cap! My bad!”

 

Dan started, trying to pull away on impulse but as Arin circled around the couch, his knowing smirk froze Dan in place. “Oh, starting without me, huh? I see how it is…”

 

Mark was the one to pull away from him, laughing sheepishly and brushing his hand through his hair as he plopped down onto his original spot on the couch. “I was going to tell you but…”

 

Arin held up his hand dismissively. “It’s alright, man. I don't mind leaving the room for five minutes and coming back to my two friends necking on the couch like a bunch of horny teenagers."

 

Dan snorted, unfazed by Arin's half-hearted attempt to antagonize them. "That was _so_ not five minutes..."

 

"That's not what I meant but...whatever..." Mark muttered under his breath, wiping under his nose with the side of his hand.

 

“Aaaaaanyway...so I thought we three…” Arin sat at the opposite end of the couch, effectively trapping Mark in between them. “...could maybe watch a movie, hang out...as bros do…”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses. “Oh, are we Netflixing and chilling?”

 

“Something like that...unless you just want to jump right on Dan’s seven and three quarter inch dick,” Arin bobbed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth for emphasis.

 

Dan groaned, lolling his head around on the back of the couch and putting a hand over his face. “For fuck’s SAKE, Arin-”

 

“What? It’s common knowledge...right, Mark?” Arin said, giving Mark a nudge with his forearm and cackling. “Mr. Grump Super Fan over here…”

 

Mark sputtered, shaking his head. “I...I don’t remember...did you actually say that on an episode?”

 

“Apparently I did. I must have been too tired to remember,” Dan mumbled against his palm.

 

He was starting to sink into the couch with annoyance until he felt Mark put a hand on his thigh, his lips parting as the heat from Mark’s hand seeped right through the thick denim. He lifted his head and Mark was fixing him with a naughty smirk, his eyes twinkling from behind his glasses. “Oh...I think I can handle it. Right, Dan?”  

 

_Oh, so that was how he wanted to play?_

 

Drawing himself up to his full height, he leaned over Mark, who regarded him with a curious raise of his eyebrows before he put his own hand on Mark's inner thigh, drawing a line with his fingernail down his leg, stopping just short of Mark's crotch and then going back by drawing a serpentine shape along the seam of his jeans, feeling the muscles in his leg twitch. "Oh, is that so?"

 

Mark sucked in his breath, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he opened his legs wider, his eyes falling shut and his hand going still on Dan's leg. "Uh...um…”

 

Dan had almost forgotten Arin was sitting on the other side of Mark until he saw his hand reach out and lay across Mark's chest, pale against the dark red and black flannel.

 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you're nice and ready for Dan," Arin purred, lifting his head to nuzzle his lips against the side of Mark's exposed neck, drawing another quiet hiss of pleasure from the younger man as his brow wrinkled and his mouth fell open, lush and inviting.

 

Mark chuckled, low and rumbling with bass. "Oh, I'm _so_ fucking ready, you have no idea..."

 

Arin laughed along. "Oh yeah? Tell us about it...did you resist the urge to finger your ass thinking about Dan?"

 

Dan gulped, heat dropping quickly into his stomach as his brain flooded with images, images of Mark with his legs open, moaning his name...

 

Mark's chest shook against Arin's hand. "Somehow, yeah. I didn't get a lot of privacy as home so..." Mark licked his lips. "I almost went ahead and jerked off but I decided to wait and god, it was such a long wait."

 

Arin sucked his teeth, stroking Mark's chest fondly. "You poor baby…”

 

Dan's chest (as well as his jeans) were feeling tight watching Arin paw at Mark, who looked like he was having trouble holding it together, squirming and giggling, his shoulder pulled up to shield his neck as Arin attacked the tender, exposed skin with whiskery kisses. 

 

“Arin, st-stop...it tickles!…”

 

Arin hummed, catching Dan’s eye from the other side of the couch before Dan felt the need to jump back in, so wrapped in watching the two of them he couldn’t react. He almost felt like the odd one out in this situation, his fears realized that he would just be watching Arin and Mark go at it. Even though it was several days' worth of correspondence and planning, part of him still felt unprepared, that things were running ahead much too quickly to process. He hadn’t even kissed Mark before this and now they were going to have sex, tonight. The initial plan of watching a movie and possibly taking the evening in a much slower pace went right out the window and there was no turning back. Despite that, he didn't want to stop. In the time leading up this when Mark was away, the whole thing was just such an abstract idea, something looming on the horizon. Now that Mark was here, he'd forgotten just Mark's presence made him feel so conflicted, how he'd excuse himself to let Mark hang out with Arin more often and then feel guilty about it but never do anything to resolve it. 

 

 

He couldn’t deny it. He wanted Mark a lot and their brief make-out session did nothing to extinguish the restless fire inside him, started from Mark hovering over his lap and kissing him so hungrily and passionately, it almost scared him. No, it had started reading those texts, putting in his head all the things he wanted to do with Mark that Mark himself had been too nervous to bring up to anybody but him and Arin; friends he trusted enough to do this with. Now, he wanted nothing more than to give Mark everything he wanted and more. So much more. 

 

Drawing his legs onto the couch and curling them underneath him, he maneuvered closer, drawing his fingertips over the bulge in Mark’s jeans as he licked a stripe up Mark’s neck, from the open collar of his shirt to just underneath his ear. Mark hissed, pressing against Dan’s palm before turning his head in Dan’s direction.

 

“Huh...what’s the matter, Danny? Feeling left out?”

 

“Mmm…” Dan hummed before giving Mark’s bulge a soft squeeze. “I just don’t want Arin to have you all to himself, y’know?”

 

Arin’s eyes flickered towards him, as if to say ‘Now you’re catching on’ and maybe he finally was. He wasn’t fighting Arin for Mark: Mark wanted him and Arin had set both of them up together, he was just too much of a coward to take the initiative. Like an idiot, it finally occurred to him Arin had purposefully excused himself to have that moment alone with Mark before things would get heated like this and he’d feel like a third wheel, even if he was going to be the one to, as Arin said “do the deed”.

 

Arin chuckled darkly, nuzzling at the shell of Mark’s ear. “How does it feel...being the meat in a Grump sandwich?”

 

Mark giggled. “Well, I do like meat so…” before breaking off and giggling again. “Pretty good, I have to admit.” His body gave a hard shudder that he fought to calm. “Your beards are like...tickling me like crazy, though. It’s so weird!”

 

Dan and Arin’s knowing chuckles blended together as they continued attacking the column of Mark’s neck from both sides: playful little pecks, hot tongue licks and flickers, sucking kisses, teasing edges of teeth until Mark was practically melting into the couch, his head leaned back and his hands cupping the backs of Dan and Arin’s heads, Mark’s giggles dissolving into breathy moans and pants as he rocked against Dan’s hand.

 

Before he became consciously aware of Arin’s fingers popping open the buttons of Mark’s flannel shirt, Mark was suddenly sitting up, his eyes shooting open.

 

"Stop, stop, stop...I'm getting...whew..." Mark laughed shakily and leaned forward to take a long swig from his soda bottle lying discarded on the coffee table . "Mmph...that was...heh, really intense." He plopped back onto the couch and fixed Arin with a pointed look as he rubbed the side of his neck. "I'm kind of regretting telling you about my neck thing. I didn't think you both were going... _devour_ me."

 

Arin laughed. "Well, shit, I don't know what you were expecting! You tell me you're a, and I quote, a 'slut' for your neck getting kissed, what am I supposed to do with that information?"

 

Mark ducked his head. "Yeah...it's weird, it'll like everything is amplified or something. My heart is like...beating a mile a minute."

 

Arin leaned forward and took his bottle of soda, balancing it on his knee, his expression thoughtful. "When's the last time you had sex?"

 

Mark tapped a hand on his knee, frowning in thought.  "Uh...I don't...remember. I think me and Jack cybered a while ago but it got kind of weird and-"

 

"No, Mark, with like...an actual PERSON, in real life." Arin’s tone wasn’t accusing but it was firm.

 

Mark glanced in Dan's direction, taking his cloudy glasses off and putting them in his shirt pocket before combing his fingers through his blue  hair. "I don't know...a while." he finally said, his voice going flat. “More than a while…”

 

At a loss for what to do except give Mark a little bit of comfort and reassurance, Dan reached over and covered one of Mark's hands with his own, rubbing his thumb between the webbing of Mark's fingers before Mark laced their fingers together.

 

"Well...I know this was kind of going to be a one-off thing but...if you want, maybe we could do this kind of thing more often, just whenever you feel lonely and want to let off some steam..."

 

Arin's voice went softer, almost paternal as he put his arm around Mark's shoulders, giving him a little shake to get his attention as he fiddled with his hands. "Or...maybe it could just be...one of us, if you’d prefer it that way,” and he glanced at Dan to take up the slack of the conversation.

 

Mark seemed to know exactly what Arin meant because he pulled his head up and immediately turned to Dan, his face growing into small, grateful smile. "Yeah?"

 

Dan sputtered as his face grew hot. "Sure, dude! I mean...take me out to eat first but...I'd love to be your...stress relief."

 

"Heh." Mark gripped Dan's hand tighter. "I'd like that."

 

So quickly that it made Dan's eyebrows shoot up, Mark was grabbing him and pulling him into a warm, tender kiss that made him go limp and boneless against the couch cushions. "God, I love you guys so fucking much,” Mark murmured against his lips, Dan’s eyelids fluttering as Mark pulled away and bestowed a similar kiss on Arin's lips, making Arin hum in satisfaction.

 

"We love you too, Mark." Arin hummed again as he kissed Mark’s upturned face playfully, drawing husky giggles from the younger man. "You're so sweet...mmm, and so fucking _hot_ , you know that?"

 

Mark laughed again. "Oh yeah?"

 

“Of course…” Arin’s hand migrated down Mark’s back, rucking up the bottom of his shirt until his palm spread over the luscious curve of his ass, drawing such a deep hum of pleasure from Mark it left Dan hot and breathless as Mark leaned forward, pinning Arin’s back against arm of the couch and straddling over his lap, hissing and groaning in between kisses as Arin cupped and squeezed Mark’s ass through his unbearably tight jeans, which Dan now had a faceful of as he arched his backside into Arin’s hand like a friendly cat.

 

He crept closer, pulling back the collar of Mark's shirt and peeling it back from behind, only able to get it over his shoulders from this position. His lips traveled across the line of his shoulder, feeling the hairs prickle up to the contact. Mark sighed helplessly, tilting his head to the side to give Dan better access, watching him through his lacy black eyelashes. 

 

"I...fucking...don't know who to focus on..." Mark panted, chuckling with distraction, his body giving another shudder. "I'm so ticklish and-" he trailed off, scoffing.

 

Dan hummed, his kisses lingering over Mark's warm skin. "Maybe we should skip the Netflix and go right to the chill."

 

Mark snorted. "I'll tell you right now, ‘chill’ is not the word you'd use to describe me now."

 

Arin and Dan shared a laugh. Mark was sandwiched between them again, eyes half-closed with his shirt falling off his body like an hastily unwrapped present, radiating enough body heat to make Dan's shirt cling to his chest.

 

"I can see that," Arin purred, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Pulling his hands away from Mark's ass, he patted Mark's side to get him to sit up as Mark hopped off the couch. Dan and Arin followed, with both of them adjusting their jeans, which were now feeling fit to burst.

 

Feeling heady, Dan came in behind Mark and cupped Mark's ass hard, giving juncture between his neck and shoulder a sharp nip as Mark swayed and moaned, falling against him. "Lead the way," he cooed and bobbed his eyebrows at Arin.

 

"Goddamit, Dan..." Mark's tone was going for scolding but his voice was too weakened to carry the weight he intended as Arin led the two of them upstairs to the master bedroom.

 

"Whoa...that's a shit-ton of candles..." Mark said once they went through the doorway as Dan circled behind him and he couldn't help but agree once he was able to see it for himself. Arin had gone all out, laying out pillar candles by the side of the four-poster bed, making the whole room smell like, of all things, freshly baked sugar cookies.

 

"Arin-" Dan wrinkled his nose in amusement.

 

Arin scoffed as he turned down the comforter and sheets. "What? It was like...an end of the holidays sale at Michaels. It was either that or the pine Christmas tree ones. I thought sugar cookies would be more...yummy."

 

"Hmm."

 

A soft noise made Dan turn, just quick enough to see Mark let his flannel shirt drop to the floor and he could help his eyes inch hungrily over the chiseled planes of Mark's chest and stomach, the candlelight making his tanned skin seem to glow golden. 

 

Mark smirked, swaying his hips and brushing his fringe away from his face. "It's rude to stare, Dan."

 

Wordlessly, Dan moved towards and Mark wrapped his arm around Mark's waist, closing the distance in between them. Mark's eyebrows bobbed in surprise but his expression softened looking him, full of gentle desire.

 

"How I not stare at you, baby?" Dan murmured, cupping the side of Mark's face and sliding it down the side of his neck, giving a smirk of satisfaction at the rosy patches he and Arin had left on his tender skin.

 

Mark casts his eyes downwards, tilting his head to the side invitation but that wasn't where Dan ultimately wanted to go. His fingers trailed down, over Mark's upper chest, feeling the warm firm muscle twitch to his soft touch as Mark sighed with pleasure, his strong arms winding around his neck.

 

"Goddamn, Mark...you're so fucking gorgeous like this..." Dan breathed, his voice full of awe. He knew if he really tried he could come up with a better word (Handsome? Sexy? Beautiful?) but with his body pressed against Mark’s and the overpowering heat of all the candles, he was having a hard time thinking properly, let alone coming up with synonyms. 

 

Mark’s mouth quirked in a smile as Dan brushed his lips over the oversensitive area of Mark’s neck, slow and soothing as he felt Mark rock his lower body against his, panting softly against Dan’s skin.

 

Making a slow circuit to Mark’s ear, he placed a brief kiss on the younger man’s cheek. “Get on the bed and get undressed for me.”

 

Mark ducked his head and laughed, or tried to in the state he was as Dan released his grip and he went to sit on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and socks, huffing impatiently under his breath and making Dan bite his lip to keep from giggling. Once Mark was lifting his hips and tugging his jeans down, the giggles he held back burst out as he caught an eyeful of some very warped blue and purple galaxy print boxer briefs.

 

"What?! I like space, okay? Plus, they're like...fancy and stuff." Mark pouted and started to hunch over before Arin was cuddling in close, nuzzling at his ear sweetly.

 

"Mmm, you gonna show us your Milky Way, baby?", Arin cooed, making Mark giggle.

 

Dan was loosening his own belt before he caught Arin hastily whisper something to Mark, who then held out a hand to stop him.

 

"Uh, Dan...could you hang on for a second?"

 

"Oh, um...sure..." Dan murmured, dropping his hands to his sides.

 

Mark turned around, putting his curvy ass on display for Dan before he turned around, brushing his hair until it fell over his forehead in feathery waves as he got on his hands and knees, licking his reddened lips and tilting his head to the side. 

 

"Come on over..."

 

Dan suddenly felt incredibly wary as two pairs of eager, expectant eyes watched him as he padded towards the edge of the bed, preparing to climb on when Mark crawled over to the edge to meet him, grabbing his belt and pulling him forward, making his knees collide hard with the side of the mattress.

 

"Whoa, Mark! You almost-"

 

The words died on his lips as Mark went to work unbuckling his belt and popping open the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down and letting his jeans pool at his feet, all before he could even react.

 

"Mark-"

 

There was the barest second of hesitation before Mark's warm hands slid underneath his shirt, on the way down grasping at the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down as well, letting his cock spring free.

 

"Ma-" his voice cut off completely, his breath hitching upwards as Mark pressed his warm, soft lips to the area just under his navel, less than an inch away from the root of his erection.

 

"Mmmmhmmmhmmhmmm..." Mark hummed with amusement as he worked along the V of his hips, his hands resting on the small of his back to keep Dan from wobbling or sinking to his knees as Mark’s lips smacked wetly, trailing over the sensitive skin with the harsh whiskers of his beard and the finer strands of color-treated hair, making Dan whine and twitch.

 

"Ma-mark...j-...wha..." His hands were clenching and unclenching, not sure what to do as he watched Mark with wide, dumbfounded eyes.

 

Mark looked up at him, his eyes molten and dark with a sweet smile on his lips. "Yes, Daniel? Why, whatever is the matter?" His grin widened. "Don't you like this?"

 

"Ah...I just..." He looked helplessly at Arin, who was watching the pair of them with a devilish smirk, propped up on one hand and reclining on the bed.

 

"Yeah, Dan...don't you like this?"

 

Mark hummed again and licked at the skin, making Dan gasp. "I felt kind of weird telling Arin all that stuff and he told me he showed those texts to you but..." Mark gave the hollow of his hips another swipe of his tongue. "He also told me stuff about you, what you like and...whatnot."

 

Dan gaped at Mark and then at Arin again. "W-when was this? Just now?!"

 

Arin shook his head. "Yesterday, when he landed in LA. I'd thought I'd surprise you."

 

Dan frowned. He hated that Arin was forever going behind his back and springing surprises on him like this, all started with that phone call when he was already tired and loopy...but his annoyance evaporated as he felt Mark's hot breath migrate lower, making his dick twitch with interest.

 

The bed creaked as Arin crawled towards him as well, making Mark look over his shoulder and then back at the task at hand.

 

Arin kissed Mark's cheek, resting a hand along the curve of his back. "Go ahead. Get him nice and wet first."

 

Mark took one of his hands off Dan's lower back and went to grip the base of Dan's cock loosely, making him gulp, before he was undone by the sensation of Mark's tongue gliding over the head of his dick, his skinny thighs trembling as Mark lavished his dick with long, hungry swipes of his tongue.

 

Dan exhaled hard and finally rested his hands on either side of Mark's head, burying his fingers in the jet-black tufts of hair, his head tossed back making inarticulate panting noises that could have been encouragement if his mouth and brain were on the same wavelength.

 

Just as Dan was beginning to adjust to the sensations, maybe even stand to look down at Mark going to town on his dick, Mark pulled away slowly, making him whine and bite his lip.

 

"Fuuuuuuck, Mark…”

 

Mark giggled. "I didn't even suck on you, Jesus."

 

Arin laughed as well, making Dan pout. "Oh yeah, he's real sensitive there."

 

Dan sighed heavily, looking down his nose at Arin and Mark, who were kneeling on the bed and crowded around his crotch. He scowled and waved his hands at them, shooing them away as he stepped out of his pants and clambered onto the bed.

 

Mark scrunched his nose up at him. "Aw, Dan. You didn't want me to keep going?"

 

Dan sighed. Miffed as he was for Mark to just pull the rug out from under him like that, he didn't want to take it out on him and start acting like a domineering asshole. "Maybe later." He closed the space in between them as he cupped the side of Mark's face, the tip of his tongue gently prodding at the slick seam of his lips, making Mark gasp as he dove in.

 

He didn't notice the bed dip as Arin slid off and the sound of a plastic bag being opened, so intent on making Mark really feel his desire for him as his hands roamed over the younger man's muscular body and Mark's own hands were either in his hair or twisting up his New York Giants shirt, desperate to get it off.

 

Dan reluctantly pulled away, chuckling. "Okay, okay, Mark. Jeez, you're going to ruin my shirt..." Tugging at it from the back, he lifted it up and tossed it to the floor.

 

Mark pouted and rolled his eyes.. "Tch, whatever. I don’t like that shirt anyway.”

 

Dan pursed his lips, trying to look intimidating. "Oh, is somebody being a little sassy with me?”

 

"Maaaaaybe," Mark said with a giggle, eyeing him with a glint of challenge. "What are you going to do about it?"

 

Arin chuckled and eased back onto the bed, with his hair now pulled back in a ponytail, setting the bottle of lube on the nightstand. "Are you two boys playing nice?"

 

Dan snorted and said in a playful babyish voice. "Yes, Daddy."

 

"Heh." Even though he said it as a joke, he could see Arin’s eyes take on a different light and his lips twitch. With a purr, Arin wrapped his fingers around Dan's jaw and pulled him into a brief kiss before turning back to Mark. 

 

"You ready for me to start, baby?"

 

Mark grabbed at the sheets underneath him, his tongue hanging over his bottom lip, looking up at Arin with liquid brown eyes, spreading his thighs apart and bobbing his eyebrows. "Oh, you know it... _Daddy_."

 

Arin must have known him too well because without even looking directly at him, he tapped on the bottom of Dan’s jaw to close his mouth before he had even realized he had it open, his face burning and his mouth flooding with saliva. God, these two were going to give him a heart attack.

 

"Heh, scoot over, Dan."

 

Dan blinked, out of sorts. "Oh, okay..." and moved to the side as Arin crawled over Mark's body, cupping the back of his head with one hand and passing the other over the younger man’s underwear-clad crotch as he kissed Mark, his moans muffled against Arin's mouth as he arched his hips upward, pulling away from Arin's lips with a hiss as a hand slipped underneath the elastic waistband.

 

"Arin..."

 

Arin hummed, pulling back the waistband of the boxers to proudly display Mark's erection to Dan, who let out a low impressed whistle. "Goddamn, dude. You're really packing."

 

Mark groaned and hid his face with his hand. "Ugh my god..."

 

Arin laughed harder. "Oh my god, are you embarrassed?

 

"I'm NOT, just..." Mark huffed. "You're kind of making a bigger deal out of it than you should."

 

"Well..." Arin tugged the boxer briefs completely off, dropping them to the floor. "Let's just say I'm making up for lost time." He trailed his fingertips over Mark's bare thigh with barely there touches, making Mark's breath do a funny little hiccup. "Somebody's got to tell you what an absolute _stud_ you are every now and again."

 

"Heh..."

 

Dan pulled Mark's hand away from his face, peppering his already sweaty face with sweet kisses while Mark giggled and squirmed against him.

 

"Could you hold still for a second?" Arin said with mock irritation, making Mark and Dan stop and look at each before exchanging a conspiratorial giggle, like children being caught misbehaving.

 

Leaning over, Arin placed a kiss on the top of Mark's thigh. "Lift your hips up for me, babe."

 

Mark sighed and did as he was told, putting his feet flat on the bed and then letting out a quavery moan of surprise as Arin reached underneath his thighs, tilting him further up.

 

Arin darted his brown eyes upwards. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah! Just...kind of surprised..." Mark laughed nervously but started to calm as Dan petted and stroked Mark's chest and stomach.

 

"Just relax, boo. Anytime you want us to stop, you tell us, okay?"

 

Mark gulped, nodding. "'Kay."

 

As Arin gently pushed Mark's thighs apart, Mark started, his eyelids fluttering suddenly.

 

"Uh...s-sorry. I didn't think to shave down there.”

 

"It's okay. There isn't a lot of hair down here so..." Arin kissed around the perimeter of Mark's thighs, rubbing and stroking to ease the tension before pulling away, making Mark exhale as Arin retrieved the bottle of lube.

 

He popped open the top and poured a healthy drizzle onto his palm, rubbing it between his palms to warm it before slathering Mark's entrance with the slick gel, making Mark's breath hitch.

 

"Is it okay?"

 

Mark nodded again, worrying his bottom lip. "Y-yeah, just...feels weird."

 

Arin raised his eyebrow. "Good weird or bad weird?"

 

"Uh...g-good weird. K-keep going, Arin...please?"

 

Arin smiled. "Sure thing..."

 

From his vantage point, Dan couldn't see much, just Arin's head peeking out between the V of Mark's spread out legs but the way Mark jolted against him, Arin had started to stick his finger in.

 

"Ah...h..."

 

"Don't tense up, Mark...just breathe...relax..."

 

“ ‘KAY, just…” Mark gulped. “Keep...keep going...I’ll be fine.”

 

As Mark's head started to tip backwards, Dan nuzzled and kissed the side of his neck, making Mark pant and sigh before his breath drew into a hiss as Arin pushed his finger all the way inside.

 

"Oh my g-god...ngh..."

 

"Good?"

 

Mark's brow furrowed. "Yeah huh…”  

 

Arin murmured but otherwise said nothing as his finger retreated, letting Mark catch his breath before sliding it back in, holding it inside longer than before.

 

"OH..." Mark shifted against the bed, his mouth dropping open. "Holy shit, Arin..."

 

"Good?" The ghost of a smile was faint on Arin's lips.

 

Mark nodded frantically. "YEAH...god...it...fuck...I..." His fingers gripped the sheets beside him, his chest heaving as he curled one leg but tried to stay in the same position. 

 

"Mmmm..." Arin kissed Mark's inner thigh, just below his knee. "I want to go slow but you're just so damn _tight_ , Mark..." Arin's eyes flickered towards Dan. "I'm almost jealous I'm not going to be the one to have you wrapped around my dick..."

 

Dan purred, wrapping a hand around Arin's shoulder. "Maybe next time..."

 

As he turned towards Mark, he had no chance to say anything before was Mark grabbing him by the shoulders and tugging him down, kissing him with a bruising force, panting into Mark's mouth as his scratchy whiskers scored around the sensitive area of his mouth and lips. 

 

Mark's lips trembled and started to pull away as Arin resumed fingering, panting against Dan's cheek as he held onto him.

 

"A-arin...more...please..."

 

As Arin's finger pulled out completely while he lubed up another finger, Dan's hand migrated down Mark's torso, hovering over his lower stomach. When he heard the deep grunt meaning Arin had slid both fingers inside, his fingers closed around the base of Mark's dick, causing his hips to stutter upward, drawing Arin’s fingers in deeper as his hips gave a slow twist, groaning with need.

 

Dan let out a groan of his own as he squeezed his fist along Mark’s shaft, glistening beads of precum oozing out of the tip and running messy down the side of his hand.

 

Arin growled with pride, tickling Mark's skin with his breath. "Such a good boy...show me where your prostate is...show Daddy..."

 

Mark sobbed, out of sorts and helpless as Arin continued to work Mark with his fingers, Dan’s ears burning with the slick sounds of Arin’s fingers moving inside Mark and Mark's characteristically deep voice get higher and breathier. 

 

“Open yourself up for me. C’mon…” Arin cooed against Mark’s tanned skin before Mark’s body gave a shudder, his hips snapping forward as Mark let out a high-pitched, breathy cry. 

 

“Ah..haa...Ariiin…”

 

Arin chuckled. “Found it…” He prodded at the spot again as Mark whined and shifted against Dan and against the sheets, desperate for friction, backing himself up against the heel of Arin’s hand.

 

“Mmm...you want more, baby?”

 

“YEAH, FUCK, PLEASE ARIN...It feels so good,” he pleaded.

 

“Mmmn, just hold on a little longer, boo.”

 

Arin bit his lip in concentration, rotating his wrist as he continued to work while Mark fought against the sensations, too overwhelmed to say anything coherent as he panted and sputtered against Dan’s chest.

 

Mark cried out suddenly as Arin withdrew his fingers completely, passing his palms over the tops of Mark's thighs and then looking at Dan as Mark’s body continued to be wracked with needy twitches.

 

“Your turn, Dan.”

 

Dan looked down at Mark as the younger man met his gaze, the candlelight dancing in his darkened eyes.

 

“You ready, Mark?”

 

Mark nodded, his hand curling around the side of Dan’s neck. “Hah. So fucking ready…”

 

Dan smiled, hiding his trepidation. “Then lay back for me…”

 

As Arin moved aside, Dan circled around Mark’s body, stopping to admire the way the candlelight gilded his sweaty body, throwing his tight compact body into sharp relief.

 

Arin handed Dan the lube and he went to work pouring out a palmful of the stuff as Arin knelt beside Mark, murmuring things he couldn’t make out while Mark panted with expectation.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes as he spread the cool liquid on his aching cock, seeing Mark watch him with dark, almost expressionless eyes before smirking and licking his lips.

 

“Like what you see?” Dan murmured, biting his lower lip as he stroked himself slower, teasing Mark and himself at the same time.

 

“Yeah…” The mattress creaked as Mark sat up on his palms, leaning over and nuzzling at his ear. “Do me one favor, though…”

 

Dan kissed the edge of Mark’s shoulder. “Anything, Mark…”

 

"Just...go slow..."

 

Dan sighed, kissing along Mark's prickly jawline. "Like you even need to ask..." He murmured before hissing against Mark's skin as he felt fingers tugging at the hair on the back of his head. "Gonna make you feel so good, baby..."

 

Mark moaned and chuckled. "Fuck, just put it inside me already..."

 

Dan pursed his lips. "Somebody's impatient..." He moved his hands to either side of Mark's hips, positioning them as Mark showered the side of his neck down to the top of his shoulder with needy kisses interspersed with affectionate licks.

 

Kneeling down, he grasped his cock loosely at the base, angling it against Mark's hole and running the head over the taut ring of muscle, feeling it start to open up. His other hand was still gripping Mark's hip with one of the younger man's thighs draped inelegantly over one side of his lap. 

 

"Mmmph, Daaaan..."

 

Dan wanted to laugh at how childishily needy Mark was but he felt he'd held out long enough, the expectation was driving him crazy. 

 

"Babe, I need you to meet me halfway, okay?" Quickly licking his lips, he pushed the head of his cock firmer against Mark's entrance, seeing already Mark's brow crease, anticipating the pain.

 

"Uh?"

 

"Just push down on it and I'll do the rest. Just nice and slow...can you do that for me?" As he was hearing the words leaving his mouth, he wanted to punch himself in the face for sounding so high-strung and nervy, like sounding so panicked would really put Mark at ease considering this was his first time. Still, he knew how he was the first time he'd bottomed with Arin and the way Mark was when Arin was fingering him, it might not take a lot if his prostate was that sensitive.

 

Mark gave a weak nod. "I'll try..."

 

Clapping a heavy hand to his shoulder, Mark hoisted himself up until he was straddling Dan's lap before gradually sinking down.

 

Mark's breath puffed harsh against his collarbones as Dan lifted his hips to meet him, groaning at the tight inner muscles twisting and pulling him in.

 

"Good, that's good...keeping going, Mark..."

 

Mark whined. "Fuck...it's...it's so much, Dan...gh..."

 

Once he'd gotten the head of his cock past the opening, his hands went back to Mark's waist, not pushing him down but just holding him steady. "Come on, baby...just a little more..."

 

Dan bit back a hiss as he could feel Mark's nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder, Mark's cock sliding against his stomach as he fought to push himself down further.

 

"Christ, Dan...why do you need to be so fucking _big_?" Mark muttered.

 

"Uh...I 'unno..." he said with a husky laugh. "Do you need some help getting there?"

 

Mark shook his head as he readjusted his grip. Behind him, he could hear Mark's feet shifting against the cool sheets before he had pushed himself down all the way down.

 

Mark's eyes widened suddenly as he fought to draw in breath harshly, Dan fighting back a deep groan as became fully sheathed inside Mark’s tight heat.

 

"OH! Sh-sh-shit, ahh…”

 

"Mark, Mark, just...stay still for a second, baby."

 

Mark had all his weight completely on him as he gripped his shoulder hard. Their foreheads bumped, panting against one another as Mark tried not to move or squirm in his position, making incoherent whining noises under his breath, struggling to hold on.

 

"Relax...just breathe. It hurts less when you don't tense up. Just open yourself up to it. I won't move until you tell me, alright?"

 

"'Kay..."

 

The breath rattling in Mark's rib cage started to settle as Dan stroked the younger man's lower back, dabbing his broad shoulders with gentle kisses as his cock throbbed inside the tight tunnel of Mark's inner muscles, clenching around him in every direction. 

 

"You good?"

 

Mark swallowed and then nodded, making eye contact. "Yeah, I think so.”  

 

Dan exhaled, realizing he was just as, maybe even more, nervous than Mark right now. He just wanted to do things right for him, make his first time special. Arin had already gone ahead and put out candles and made things soft and romantic. Speaking of Arin, he was so focused on Mark, he didn't even notice Arin had fallen silent. Looking up, he found Arin sitting at the head of the bed, not even undressed or touching himself: just watching them both.

 

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Arin, aren't you going to...join in or-?"

 

Arin smirked and shook his head. "Naw, dude. You seem like you have everything under control."

 

Dan opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and closed it. He had been assuming this would be more of a group effort but it had been set up that Arin would be the one to prepare Mark and he'd be the one to do the actual fucking. In other words, Arin's part was done and now it was his turn. Still, one of the worries in the back of his head was just the idea that doing this with Arin would be too much distraction and he been proven right with that to some degree. When he and Arin were working together to make Mark feel good, Mark would just go to pieces with two people to pay attention to instead of one. At least for his first time, it might be better to keep everything simple.

 

Wrapping his arm around Mark's lower back, Dan started to tip Mark backwards onto the bed, laying his body over Mark’s.

 

Mark sighed as he settled on the bed, his fingers kneading on the flesh of Dan’s shoulders, leaning over and kissing Mark hungrily as he started to shift his hips, Mark moaning into his mouth.

 

“Dan...oh fuck…”

 

Mark shivered as Dan stroked the younger man’s sides, adjusting himself as he felt Mark’s thigh curve around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

As he continued to move slowly, he felt the mattress dip to one side. In his peripheral vision, he saw Arin slide off the bed again but he decided not to not spend any time wondering what Arin might be up to as he continued rolling his hips into Mark...then he heard a loud puff of breath and one of the candles by the bed go out. 

 

Dan pulled his head up, frowning as Arin continued to blow out the candles. “Arin, what the fuck-?”

 

Arin didn’t answer at first as he moved from candle to candle, blowing them out before he waved a hand to Dan dismissively. “Hey, don’t mind me. Just keep going with what you’re doing.”

 

Mark lifted his head curiously and then laid it back down, looking at Dan dreamy, dazed eyes. “Dan…”

 

Dan shifted his focus back to Mark, forcing himself to not be distracted by Arin creeping around on the floor, extinguishing the candles and leaving the lingering scent of sugar cookies and burnt wicks as darkness gradually fell over them. “Yeah, baby?”

 

Mark rolled the edge of teeth over his swollen, bruise-red bottom lip. “You gonna keep going or what?”

 

“Yeah, I just…” Dan whipped his head around, looking over his shoulder at Arin. “Arin, you’re kinda-”

 

Arin snorted quietly. “What? Am I messin’ with your steeze?”

 

"Yeah, you kinda are messing with stee- _aaah_..." Dan's voice rose into a quivering moan, his upper body hunching over as a ticklish sensation crept across his skin. He turned back around to Mark, who was passing his fingertips over his left nipple, smirking with satisfaction.

 

"Thought that would get your attention..."

 

Mark swirled a warm fingertip around Dan's areola, making Dan's brow furrow. All that is coming out are halting breathy vocalizations as his hips involuntarily jerked into Mark, trying with all his self-control to not go crazy and buck into the younger man like an animal and possibly make it impossible for him to sit down comfortable for while.

 

"Okay, okay, Mark..." He placed his hand over Mark, halting him. "I get the message..."

 

Mark lets out a low hum. "Good. Though I do like seeing you get all squirmy like that..."

 

Dan chuckles slightly, cradling Mark's hand and raising it to his lips. "Well, this night is all about making _you_ all squirmy..."

 

Mark giggled deeply, his smile bashful. 

 

With a final exhalation, Arin blew out the last of the candles and Dan rolled his eyes. "Fucking finally. Jesus, Arin..."

 

Even though he couldn't see Mark fully, he was still incredibly aware of his presence, his leg curled over his hip and hands clutching his shoulders. From against his upper chest, he felt Mark's breath draw into a gasp.

 

"Oh my god..."

 

"What?" Dan's movements had slowed to a crawl.

 

"On the ceiling."

 

Dan looked up and his jaw dropped.

 

All over the ceiling were plastic glow-in-the-dark stars, planets, comets, UFO's and rockets spread out in a canopy of softly glowing green spots.

 

Mark laughed softly. "Did...did you do this all for me?"

 

Dan sighed. God, he'd never underestimate Arin's capacity to pull out the stops to be romantic and thoughtful ever again. Before he could say anything, Arin was climbing back onto the bed and he jumped as he felt Arin's warm lips press briefly to the side of his neck.

 

"Mmm, actually it was Dan's idea. I just bought the stuff. Didn't I, Daniel?"

 

"Awww...Danny..." Mark snuggled against Dan's body, pulling him down and showering him with kisses, sighing happily.

 

"Um...I..."

 

Dan shivered as he felt Arin's hand stroke his bare back, whispering in his ear. "Just let him have this, dude." His eyelids fluttered shut as Arin's lips pressed harder to his neck, lingering over his pulse point. 

 

Dan frowned in thought. As much as he hated being dishonest, it was just a little white lie. He'd read the text so it wasn't a complete surprise to know this was Mark's fantasy. He just wished Arin had let him in on it from the start.

 

"You gonna give Mark what he wants...or am I going to have to?" Arin purred.

 

He knew this was all open, that Mark didn't 'belong' to either of them and Mark himself didn't show one preference towards him or Arin. Despite that, Dan couldn't help a primitive, lizard brain part of him flare with possession at the thought of giving Mark to Arin.  _Mine._

 

Dan scoffed. "Shut up and stop distracting me and maybe I will. God..."

 

Arin laughed it off, giving his shoulders a fleeting rub before moving aside. "That's more like it..."

 

Mark whined, bumping against Dan's hips. "Daaan, c'moooooon..."

 

Dan sucked his teeth, rolling his eyes. "Christ, I don't know want to do with you two..."

 

Mark's voice dropped low, slipping a warm hand down his chest. "I know what you can do to me..."

 

Dan moaned softly, rolling his hips at a tantalizing speed into Mark's eager body. "I'm sorry..."

 

"Sorry for what?" Mark panted.

 

"Heh...sorry for making you wait so long..." Planting his hands on either side of Mark's head, he leaned back over, seeking the younger man's moist lips in the barely visible darkness, humming into their desperate kisses as Mark's legs wound tighter around his waist.

 

"Holy shit...you're so deep...god...Dan..." Mark whispered fervently, his body bowing up to meet his as Dan continued to push into Mark slowly but steadily. He might not be able to help it but he could try to hold off on just going crazy and hitting Mark's prostate over and over. He wanted to make it last, for the both of them.  

 

Dan's hands gravitated back down to Mark's waist to tilt his lower body up slightly, chuckling breathlessly as Mark tried to pull him as close as possible: his arms holding on his upper back and his thighs constricting around his waist, crushing him to Mark's body as his ground his cock desperately against Dan's stomach.

 

Mark mewled. "Dan, more...pleaaaase..."

 

Dan panted against Mark's cheek. "Faster?"

 

He could feel Mark nod and murmured in acknowledgment as he slid himself in harder and faster, hot shivers going down his spine at the feeling of Mark's inner muscles inching along his shaft and Mark groaning louder into his ear.

 

Dan knew he should try to hold out a little longer but the tightening in his lower stomach signaled that he didn't have much time anyway.

 

Dan swallowed. "Mark...where do you want it?"

 

Mark muttered with confusion. "Huh?"

 

Dan groaned, biting his lip as he prodded the tip of his cock against the side of Mark's prostate, making Mark gasp and shake. "Where do you...fuck...where do you want me to cum?"

 

"Ah...inside me..." Mark's sweaty hands clapped over the sides of Dan's face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss that was more tongues than lips. " _Deep_ inside me..." he murmured, delirious.

 

"Heh...after you..."

 

Tightening his grip on Mark's hips, he plunged himself harder and deeper until Mark was practically screaming himself hoarse as he bucked and heaved against Dan before he was shooting hot ropes of cum onto Dan's chest and stomach.

 

Dan growled low in his throat as Mark's muscles squeezed him impossibly tighter, burying his face against Mark's shoulder as he thrusted sharply, holding himself inside as he came inside with a pleased hiss.

 

"Fuck...Dan..." Mark muttered, shifting against him as he gradually began to unwind himself from Dan's thin body.

 

Dan murmured incoherently, staying inside Mark for a moment longer as his cock began to soften and shrink before pulling himself free as Mark mewled from the loss.

 

Dan's eyes drooped before he collapsed very suddenly onto the bed beside Mark, the aftershocks still rolling through his body in warm waves.

 

He felt Mark's hand cup his cheek and he rolled over onto his side, their faces bumping clumsily against one another before laughing, almost at the same time, soft and out of breath. 

 

"Holy shit, that was amazing..." Mark purred, his voice taking on a much deeper tone than Dan had ever heard before but he knew already he loved and wanted to hear all the time. 

 

"Mmm...I'm glad..." His hands felt along Mark's slippery body and curled around his side, pulling him close. "I can't take all the credit, though."

 

Arin snickered as he climbed over to them, stroking Mark's hair fondly. "So...did it live up to your expectations?"

 

"Mmm, oh yeah. Without question." He chuckled. "You guys made me see stars."

 

Dan huffed. It was cheesy as shit to say but he didn't care. Mark was happy and that was more than enough. 


End file.
